The Lost Alpha Book 3: Wake of the Storm
by Aniu Ravenwolf
Summary: This is the third part in Aniu's story on how she is to stop Firestorm and take down the Red Resistance. Will Aniu and Flame Swor be forced to battle without and army to back them up or will Firestorm take Heartstone and all of Berk With it?
1. Chapter 1

Like I said Here is Chapter 1 of book Three!

 **Forward**

 ** _For a dragon a lake will run dry_**

 ** _food will disappear and once strong will_**

 ** _unless by a Heartstone break the pure will_**

 ** _conquer fear. -Aniu's prophecy_**

 ** _Such as the nature evil in the end all_**

 ** _fires must be put out. -The Star Keeper to Firestorm_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _Ice Land_**

 ** _Aniu has been fly on Azadeth along with Flame Sword and Azadeth's son Azendur for three days now and has managed to lose firestorm in the show storm as the move farther north. soon they began to see a island appear in the distance._**

 ** _"How much longer until we land my wings are half frozen." Asked Azadeth in a weakened voice as she started to slow down fighting against the the treacherous winds._**

 ** _"We will land on this island that is coming up soon its called Icestorm Island." Aniu replied also cold and tired._**

 ** _"So what did you just say Aniu? I still don't know much of dragon tongue yet." Flame Sword yelled over the howling wind._**

 ** _"I said we will land on this oncoming island it's called Icestorm Island." Aniu yelled back as they turned toward the back end of the island. just incase there are unwelcome people on the island. Or unwelcome dragons. The unknowingly had just walked into a trap of very very nasty but small dragons._**

 ** _" I smell something Azadeth. There small but but I think they might be Speed Stingers." Azendur said after they landed in a small mountain cove._**

 ** _"Are you sure Azendur? If so we must tell Aniu." Azadeth replied in a dark voice._**

 ** _"How about we check it out ourselves and see if there really there." Azendur requested. he continued. "She has been through a lot we should not worry her anymore then we need to." Azendur finished and wait for Azadeth to respond to this._**

 ** _"You have a point. Ok we will go check it and if we see anything we come straight back we do not engage. Got it Azendur?" Azadeth said after sometime of silence._**

 ** _"I know I got it. Do not engage anything." Azendur said as he took off and began his search._**

 ** _"Aniu? I am going to go check out this place ok?" Azadeth asked Aniu as she turned her back and began to take off._**

 ** _"Wait." Aniu said and Azadeth stopped._**

 ** _"What is it Aniu?" Azadeth asked She turned her head and looked puzzled by the one word Aniu said._**

 ** _"Be careful be alert be sly." Aniu Said and she got up and walked away._**

 ** _Azadeth then flew away repeating the words Aniu had just said. 'Be careful Be alert be sly.' What did she mean about be sly why be sly?_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

 _Speed Stingers_

 _(This is all in dragon tongue so I will be italics.)_

 _"Hmm do you see that cave over there I think we should check it out." Azendur said landing near the cave is mother fallowed._

 _before they knew it a green blur was seen and then they were frozen._

 _"Well its seems as if we have unwelcome guest." Said one of the speed stingers. Just then they all split in a perfect line six on each side as one peed stinger walked down the aisle of stringers he had red stripes and longer claws then the others. he stepped up to the two Sand Wraiths and spoke in a dark haunting voice._

 _"Well Azadeth the Alpha Sand Wraith and her petty son." He hissed out the word with utter discussed. Filled with hatred and darkness in his eyes._

 _"Why did you trap us we need to get home to our riders." Azadeth said as the paralysis wore off her jaws._

 _"Riders! huh you mean these two humans what there name huh? Lizzard." he hated the dragons for the fact of them being able to fly for that speed stinger are unable to fly thus has cause much jeolousy in the race of speed stringers._

 _"You leave them alone! if you harm the Alpha I sware I will end you._

 _..._

 _Six days earlyer on Royal Claws island._

 _Silver Fang begain to wake from her days of sleep she has not eaten and was still caught in a trap on the Royal Claws island. The rope had bagain to rip and today she would try to free her self and find the Alpha that was her job find the Alpha and bring down the Fire. thats what Nyra The elf queen had said for her to do. She bit down on the rope after getting her head out of the snag. and freed her tail. and then she spreed her wings and took to the sky. he spin glowing a brilent blue For the Alpha's Dragon was on its way._

 _..._

 _Pestent time._

 _The speed stinger have had a hold of Aniu and Flame Sword and there dragons for two days now and they showed now sings of letting them go._

 _"Please. you don't understand you must let me go I am the Supreme Alpha. You have no right to hold me captive. Release me now."_

 _All the sudden A large black obeject zoomed by and kocked the speed stringers turned around holding her wings out her silver eyes looking right at the Supreme Alpha._

 _"I am the Supreme Alpha Night Fury and my name is Silver Fang."_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Silver Fang_

 _"Supreme Alpha what?"_ Aniu yelled after the Speed Stingers freed Aniu from their wicked hold.

" _Yes I am The Supreme Alpha of Dragons."_ Silver Fang said looking at Aniu and bowing her head showing the mark of the Alpha born. " _I ask that you will take me as you're dragon and I take you as my Rider?"_ A glow emitted off Silver Fang's tail spines and worked its way up to her head spines.

" _I will, I will take you as my Dragon!"_ Aniu spoke as she held out a hand and Silver Fang's nose touched her hand And the bond was made forever unbreakable nothing in the world could separate them it was as if all the cosmos binded there two souls into one. and within seconds it was over but they knew No one would ever come between them they are one mind one heart one soul And nothing would ever change that not even Firestorm could rip them apart even though she will try.

"Holy Mother of Thor!" Flame Sword said after Aniu and Silver Fang's moment of over. "I thought Toothless was the last Night Fury along with Shadow Fang who knew There were more out there all this time!" Flame Sword said overly excited about traveling with a Night Fury.

" _Foolish boy. there are many night Furies out there but few ever so much as make themselves known to humankind. My son for example is now a pawn in firestorm game of .er as you might want to know. Alpha Aniu"_ Silver Fang Spoke her words through the mind of both Flame and Aniu.

" _Thank you for telling me that Silver Fand should we get a move on than I would like to get to the School of Dragons and raise the alarm and get an force ready to fight when Firstorm comes."_ Aniu spoke her words with confidence as he got upon the Night Fury.

 _My Dear Sand Wraiths. IF you wish to follow you may but Silver Fang can carry both me and Flame."_ Aniu said out loud the the Sand Wraiths as they got up and shook there wings and tails.

" _Of course we are coming! We came this far and we are not about to leave!"_ Azadeth said as she pushed her head under Flame Sword so he could ride her instead of Azendur.

" _Yeah we are in this together!"_ Azendur said after Azadeth as all Three dragons took to the sky. and headed of Icestorm Island and to the School of Dragons.


End file.
